Monster Hunter X
by Noxa Ento
Summary: Samuel begins his adventure as one of the first Monster Hunters of the Crona Village. Will he be able to surpass the rank of the legendary Four Hunters of Dawn? His story begins now... (Crona Village is not connected to the original series or spin-offs. It was only made for character bio. The fan-made monster is all my idea for this series to be interesting.)
1. Graduation Day

**Chapter One: Graduation Day**

Within the crowd of well-trained and unofficial hunters of all types, Samuel Calden was the only one without armor or a weapon. This crowd of people, at the age of eighteen, was ready for their graduation—to be an official Monster Hunter. Well, everyone except for Samuel.

Samuel, a seventeen-year-old boy, didn't want anything to do with hunting monsters. Before all this happened, which was four years ago, he was living a peaceful life without any problems occurring. During his peaceful thirteen years of living, Samuel lived in a small village with the name of Crona. The Crona Village was named this because of the bright and hot days that rise and the warm night that dusks. Many citizens of this village become hunters and retire from hunting to enjoy the scenic views of the sunset out on the horizon of the sea.

The Crona Village is not known for the serene view it has but for the legend they hold about the Great Four Hunters of Dawn. Three of the four hunters were not born in this village; however, they were raised in this same location. The only thing people know about them is that they requested a high-ranked guild quest to hunt the threatening monster of Crona, the Usolan, and never returned.

When Samuel was thirteen, he lived as an orphan who once lived with two different families. His biological family passed away because of a serious illness and the other family died during a hunting quest that was assigned to them. For thirteen years, he was happy and lively despite that he lived without a family caring about him. Now, at the age he's at now, Samuel is definitely miserable to become among the ranks of a Monster Hunter. Those four years of his life, he has been in such pain after training to be here today.

At the orphanage he lived in, the only friend and "brother" he has is Jake Ryder. He's the same age as Samuel, but he acted like an older brother when he's around him. Also, he's reason why the two of them are involved in this mess. Jake was fascinated in monsters beyond his wildest dreams. Before he ended up in the orphanage, his father was an average hunter who hunter average and large monster daily and come back home to tell his son the vast and dangerous quests he took and conquered.

The time when Jake's father died was when he was gathering eggs for an elder within the village and confronted the same monster that threatens everyone of Crona. That monster who killed his beloved father with one swipe of its tail is the Usolan itself.

The Usolan is twice the size of an average adult and lives on the wetlands of the Sunshine Plains. Its body is almost like a sea dragon, but it walks and swims with only on two legs. The scales of its body are hard and carry a mellow color on the back and head. The monster mostly lives on the wetlands of these plains because of the sun's rays that harden the scales. When it searches for food, it travels to an area close to the coastline of the Crona Village. It loves fishes to eat from the salty sea and toxic fruits from the plains that are used for medical reasons.

From the front, hunters would see a long, scaly and round stout that stretches to the height of a pre-born child. The monster's mouth is filled with one set of large teeth that can slide inside the mouth so that it can eat the toxic fruits without damaging them. Also, the color of the stout is mellow green and then goes down to a yellow glint where the eyes are at. The Usolan's eyes are yellow at first, but turn black when enraged. This monster doesn't have ears; however, it senses someone by sight and mostly from scent.

At a side viewpoint, the Usolan's scales on the upper layer are a hard golden shell that protects it from various attacks from above. The lower layer, it belly, has the most vulnerable space that any hunter would go for, which includes the tail as well. When the scales of this monster are removed, it will show a light blue and soft layer under them. From above, the Usolan is mostly protected with its scales that cover up its weak spot. Hunters must keep a safe distance from the Usolan's eggs or it will treat you like prey without second-thought.

As many trainee hunters wait for their names to be called by the village chief, Ambi, Samuel waits in the far back for his friend. Jake finally arrived, wearing armor that quickly shocked his friend with astonishment. He was wearing a dark green armor that almost looked like fish skin.

"Wow, my fishy friend, what are you wearing?" Samuel laughed and tried to hold it back so that no one will hear him.

"What are you laughing at? You look as if you're going to school again. Also, where's your weapon?" Jake replied.

At that moment, Samuel's laughter shifted into silence. Indeed, the boy wore only his newly found clothes from the orphanage and has no weapon with him.

"Oh, my weapon! I think I'd left it at the Home. Look, Jake, when the chief calls for me and I'm not back in time, just tell him that I needed to do something important, okay?"

Jake looked at his friend with a bewildered expression and acknowledged, "Okay, then, make sure you get back here in time. I really want to see you in your armor and with your weapon."

Without looking back to say anything else, Samuel threw up his hand with a thumbs up. This indicates their bond between them and signals the words, "It's a promise."

When Samuel arrived at their orphanage, the Home, it looked as though someone burned the place. Their home was in ruins. The walls were once clean and had the color of peach. Now, they look as if someone scratched the walls and shot at it constantly. The doors and windows were either hanging or broken into pieces. From the inside of the orphanage, many tables and chairs that used to carry food and the orphans were thrown around as if two horrible beasts fought each other. Most of the stair steps were torn and withered.

Samuel mouth dropped. The orphanage that he met his only friend and was adopted from his second family that is now deceased was gone. As quickly as possible, he rushed through every room so that he could find his weapon, for he had forgotten where his room was in this broken place. Then, he founded the room that held his stuff and Jake's as well.

For some reason, the door remains undamaged unlike the rooms around it. Samuel turned to one of the staircases and noticed that there were bodies lying around the building. His expression changed from curiosity to horror. Many of these bodies were from some of the orphans that lived here. Their lives were taken from them by an unknown force. In order to ignore the deaths of the children that stayed here, Samuel went inside his room.

Everything inside was in the same condition as the door was. The white walls were clean and wore many posters with silhouette figures of the Great Four Hunter of Dawn. The floor was clean as well. However, Samuel's weapon, which was placed on the dresser in their room, was on the floor next to the boy's bunk bed.

"Whatever happen here was awful. Anyway, I should get my equipment together. I need to change into my armor as well as having my weapon with me," Samuel reminded himself over the horrific sight he saw in his only home.

Samuel's weapon was the typical sword and shield. They both have the matching color of bright orange which is made from the branches of a common Fremore tree. This weapon is common for beginning hunters and was usually dull until Samuel can upgrade it or buy a new weapon. The shield has a circular formation which can protect him from both quick and heavy attacks. The unfamiliar thing about the sword and shield is that the wood is scratched as if someone else before him used this weapon.

He then found his armor. The armor was also made out of branches of a Fremore tree. He doesn't have a helmet or gloves for the matching set. The torso armor is thin compared to his body mass, and it took the color of dark orange. From his waist, it only has small cases to hold his items inside. Lastly, the leg armor had small knee guards that were light orange compared to the murky orange on the legs.

Samuel changed into his armor and noticed that the graduation ceremony was halfway completed. As fast as he can, he ran out of the room, and dashed to the site where he will meet Jake there.


	2. An Unforgotten Memory

**Chapter Two: An Unforgotten Memory**

While dashing through the village, Samuel saw many sites where he'll be seeing every time whenever he receives his requests from the guild or upgrade his equipment. Also, he could visit his dream sweetheart, Macy.

Macy is the blacksmith's only daughter who lives on the eastern side of the Home. From the age six up to now, Samuel has admired her lavishing beauty. Her hair was the most unique feature out of all. It was sparkling gold and long with a small butterfly clip at the right top corner. That's the same clip that he made for her when they once met. Her skin, normally, is as delicate as silk and bore a pure white despite of the black coals from her father's work. Her aqua-green eyes traps many young boys hearts for it led down to her sympathetic face and to her flirtatious body. Being a hunter could bring him closer to her unless her father agrees for any man to get close to her.

While running, the future hunter met eyes with Macy's father, Lucian "Great Hammer" Goldshin, after he created a new weapon. He was a tall broad man who mostly wore black coal around his tan body. His bold stature showed hair from his chin to his torso. It was once rumored that he was born with a small patch of hair on his chest. In his early twenties, before retiring in his forties to take care of Macy and her two older brothers, he used to be a great hunter wielding a hammer made from hard scales of a monster called the Rathian and ores from a volcanic area. Once a monster met eyes with this man and his hammer that will be the last sight they would see.

About 10 meters away from the ceremony site, Samuel looked to his left. Nothing. Then, he looked to his right. Standing there was a horrible black figure at the size of a large monster that he seen in his story books.

"What is that?" Samuel asked himself aloud while stopping.

Suddenly, the black figure jumped into the clear blue sky. As it ascend from the ground, wings at the size of a full grown dragon had grown from its back and it fluttered away quickly and gracefully.

"What was that thing? Why didn't anyone see or hear it fly away like that."

Finally, Samuel made it back to where he started—in the back of a crowed group of both unofficial and official Monster Hunters.

"Samuel Alexander Calden? Did anyone see Samuel anywhere?" a voice rang from the very front of the crowd.

"Samuel," Jake's voice cried, "you've been called by the chief. You need to get going now. Your name has been called three times already. Where have you been this entire time?"

"Like I said, I needed to get into my armor and get my weapon," Samuel softly said as his friend pushed him through the crowd that was now staring at them, "Listen, there are some weird things going on. First, the Home is entirely destroyed. Secondly, our room is the only-"

"Yeah, I'll hear what you have to say after the ceremony. Right now, the chief is about to skip you and this is probably a once-in-a-live thing. So, let's go."

Optimistic was probably the best thing that Samuel could say about Jake. He pushed the soon-to-be hunter through the crowd of both unofficial and official hunters that he spent four years training with. The both of them appeared before the short and elderly village chief, Ambi. Compared to the elders in the Crona Village, Ambi was lively and wiser than the next person when it comes to hunting. This time, while holding his ceremonial long sword, he wore a serious expression and held down his active spirit of hunting monsters.

"Finally, Samuel, you've came to become one of glorious hunters who have, throughout generations, protected this village and other places from monsters," the village chief spoke.

"About the village Chief Ambi," Samuel interrupted silently.

"Yes. What about it?"

"When I was coming back from the Home, I found a mysterious figure in one of the—"

"Say no more, Young Calden. You'll have to tell me about your finding in the village another time."

"Yes, Chief Ambi."

The village chief, standing on a podium about two feet smaller than Samuel, unsheathed his ceremonial sword that was longer and thinner than the boy's sword.

"In order to obtain your opportunity to become a hunter, announce the area upon your body that will receive the touch of the Crona Blade's spirit. Explain why you would want that spot touched by this holy blade and you shall receive the approval to become an official Crona Village Monster Hunter," the chief strongly said.

This was the moment. Samuel consciously thought of a place where the ceremonial blade, the Crona Blade, will touch him at.

"I shall receive the holy blade's touch on my heart," Samuel boldly answered, "There; I can have the courage to protect anyone I care about from any monster that comes at them."

After Samuel announced where his approval would be, the crowd muttered in confusion and awe. The village chief's serious expression couldn't resist the amazement of how Samuel answered. Also, villagers who was spectating the ceremony stopped and stood as if they were petrified. Jake was the only one who spoke out of place of the intense silence.

"Samuel, what's wrong with you? There is no way that the chief will approve you on the heart. No one has done that ever in their—"

"Quiet, Hunter Ryder! Young Calden—I mean, Hunter Calden, is approved to become a full-fledge Monster Hunter," Ambi commanded.

Samuel stared at the Crona Blade as the tip of it touched the armor on his torso. It tapped at the place where his heart lies at. The boy felt as though he was going to be stabbed by the blade.

"Therefore, Samuel A. Calden, I approve you as an official Monster Hunter!"

While pulling the sword from his armor, Samuel looked back at his peers. They were still silent until they began to cheer for him. Many roared congratulatory rants and others shook his hand.

Looking back on the cheering crowd, Jake grimly walked away. Luckily, he was already approved before Samuel. While going through the vast Crona Village, Jake stopped by the Home. It looked the same way that Samuel told him. It was horrible, but not as terrifying as his father's death. This sadness was as if a child lost his favorite toys and couldn't find them anymore.

When entering the Home, Jake found everything black as if a fire devoured the entire. He went upstairs to check on their room to see if everything was alright compared to the burnt scene behind him. Alike to Samuel's view, he saw a door, clean and had no blackness near it—it was their room.

The room was a bit unkempt in Jake's point-of-view. Some posters were hanging and a few of them were on the floor. The windows were wide open and allowed the fresh, whistling wind to come in. Once he entered the clean room, the door grimly closed behind him and everything went silent, cold and black.


	3. An Untold Secret

**Chapter Three: An Untold Secret**

Jake turned around and saw nothing except for pitch blackness. He tried going for the window, but it was covered by the blackness as well. He gave up trying to get out of the darkness and went to the center of the room. His armor began to feel cold and his vision began to fade. _What's happening to me…._ he thought as he tried to maintain his balance.

Appearing without any notice of Jake, a black figure (similar to the one Samuel saw) came toward him. With its gigantic size, the boy thought he was going to die right now after being so angry at Samuel for no complete reason. He fell down after trying to escape from it. Suddenly, the black figure dispersed and formed into the physique of a young woman. She was walking to him. She kneeled down in order to meet him face-to-face.

"You're a woman…?" Jake voice trailed.

"You're such a funny human," the woman spoke.

"Who are you?"

"All you need to know is that I'm looking for a certain item someone has of mine."

"So, you're not anyone I should know is what you're saying, right?

"Exactly. Also, why won't you just let me ask the question while you answer them correctly, okay?"

"Okay."

The black and mysterious figure of a woman slid her arm under Jake's belly as if it was a serpent. When Jake felt her, he thought that this person is not only warm but scaly. She picked him up so that he can stand on his two feet. The young boy was able to maintain his balance after being supported by the woman.

"What should I ask first?" she pondered as she stared off into space, "I know. So, Jake, your friend…"

"You mean Samuel, right?"

"Yes. Does Samuel wield a sword and shield at the moment?"

"Yes, he does. Why do you need to know that?"

"Well, in his weapon, Samuel holds a jewel that I need to complete my plans. Would you kindly ask him to give it to you?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't take my friend's stuff without a real reason."

"Listen, you little twerp," the woman retorted as her eyes glinted a yellow color. She calmed herself down and continued her question, "Why can't I have the jewel?"

"It's because he never told me anything about it and he would get mad at me if I ask about it."

Taking this golden opportunity, the woman made her tone seductive and asked, "He never told you anything the jewel and how it's passed from generation to generation of hunters?"

Surprised to hear that his friend, who didn't want anything to do with being a Monster Hunter, has generations of hunters in his family, Jake slowly answered, "No, he hasn't told me anything about that."

"Why hasn't he told you about his family tree?"

"I don't know," he grimly answered.

"You know… I've seen on one of his ancestors before. Now, who was he…?"

"How old are you exactly?"

"Older than you expect me to be, human. Ah, I remember now. It was his great-great-great grandfather."

"Who is he?"

"Ulius Calden, the one only and great part of the Great Four Hunters of Dawn, if that's what you guys call today," the woman calmly said.

Jake body began to shake and his mouth dropped when heard of the greatest title of monster hunting history: the Great Four Hunters of Dawn.

Balling his fists in anger, Jake exclaimed, "SAMUEL'S ANCESTOR IS ONE OF THE GREAT FOUR HUNTERS OF DAWN!?"

Ominously smiling behind the darkness, the mysterious woman commanded, "Now, dear, why won't you go and retrieve that jewel that your lying _friend_ Samuel has waiting for me? I bet you'll get some answers from him as well."

A fog of blue surrounded Jake in his furious state. His haziness disappeared and he was able to see clearly now. While bowing down, he answered loyally to her, "I shall do that for you, Master."

"Yes, you shall, my dear," she pulled out a blue jewel and glared at it, "I never thought that these jewels can work like this."

Suddenly, the darkness subsided and the woman disappeared with it. Only Jake was in the room looking around as if he lost something.

"I need to talk with Samuel now," he told himself furiously.

Meanwhile, at the ceremony site, the crowd who was once quiet now gathered around him with delightful things to say about the kid they used to give no attention about in training. Walking up behind him, Ambi appeared before him. His skin showed that he was in his mid-sixties and facial hair was white and it covered his mouth. The youth and his elder both stood in front of each other despite of the three feet difference.

"Hunter Calden," Ambi questioned, "do you have anything scheduled for tomorrow?"

"I don't have anything in particular. Why?" he questioned back.

"Good because I need you to gather a few 'special' things for me."

"Okay, but I need you to see—"

"Samuel, I need to talk with you this instant," a voice boomed as if a woman caught her child's hand in the cookie jar.

"Hunter Ryder, what's the meaning of this? My ears are sensitive after all."

"I'm sorry village chief but Samuel needs to start talking about something he's been hiding for years now."

"Jake?" Samuel stared at his friend unpleasantly.

"Someone told me that your great-great-great grandfather, Ulius Calden, is one of the Great Four."

The entire crowd went silent again when they heard such terrific and terrifying news. Ambi stood there solid. He closed his eyes and released a bunch of air. Samuel, of all the people there, tried to keep his thought together after hearing that.

"W-what do you mean by the Great Four?"

"What do I mean? You're the one who came from a line of generational hunters! I should be asking _you _that."

"Hunter Ryder," Ambi's voice went calmly, "how did you find out about Ulius?"

"I know nothing of him except that Samuel is a descendant of him."

"That's not true," Samuel wearily tried to push back, "I never knew that my family had anything to do with being a Monster Hunter."

"Liar," Jake grimly said.

Samuel body went cold when his best friend spat that one word at him. He didn't what else to say.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Liar!"

That same word felt as though it shot Samuel in the chest. Jake grabbed his friend's arm and pulled him to a nearby alleyway.

With a lovely feminine tone, Jake spoke, "Now, why don't you just admit it to everyone or your friend will suffer greatly. Also, hand over the jewel that your ancestor held away from me."

"Who are you?" Samuel asked, bewildered that someone took over his body.

He backed away from Jake as if he's a pure disease that might instantly kill him. His friend reached out to him forcefully. Samuel suddenly tripped on his own footing while trying to get away from his friend. He fell down and bumped his head on the streets on Crona Village. Everything went pitch black as he lost conscious because of the surprising things that happen to him today.


	4. First-Time Hunter

**Chapter Four: First-Time Hunter**

Slowly and lightly, Samuel opened his eyes and found himself in a small vacant hut while sleeping in a comfy bed. Unwillingly, he sat up but head began to throb with striking pain. He scanned the entire room he was in. Every item that was in his room was right here in this hut. Then, he remembered how everything was already devoured by something of flames.

"What's going on?" he asked himself.

Suddenly, he remembered the ceremony where he had became an official Monster Hunter. Also, he remembered his friend telling him something that he couldn't believe in his life. It was something about the Great Four Hunters of Dawn. He shook his head as if he dreamed the entire day. The only weird thing to him is that he was in a hut instead of the Home. He felt his head and felt bandages wrapped around it. Whatever he fell on, it was hard hit in the back of his head.

Ambi walked in slowly while the boy was stuck in his amazement. He broke the silence by saying, "I see that you're okay, Hunter Calden. That's good to see."

Samuel became disappointed that everything that has happened wasn't a dream.

"What happened? Why does my head hurt so much? Where's Jake? How long have I've been in here?"

Ambi ignored Samuel's questions and said, "You're here because I received grave of the Home being consumed by flames. We gave every two orphan a hut to stay in. I reckoned that you wanted Hunter Ryder to be in here with you; however, he ran away from the village before seeing you like this."

Samuel ignored the pain in the back of his head and remembered his only friend tried to attack him in the alleyway at one moment. He wanted to say something. He wanted to go after Jake, but his body remained where it was. Tears flowed out of his eyes. He was confused and lost.

"I know this is a lot to take in, Hunter Calden. Believe me; this will be over before you know it. All we have to do now is to wait for you to recovery and then you can start on your very first quest. I have it posted in the guild just for you."

"What do you mean start my very first quest?" Samuel looked at the village chief bewildered, "I thought that was tomorrow."

"That's right. Today is what I assigned you to do this quest. You've been asleep for a day so far."

Samuel tried to get out of his bed, but his body refused to move. He looked at Ambi with a puzzled look. So many things happen yesterday and he's trying to take everything in today. He rubbed his head and finally got out of his bed.

"I'm ready to do the quest now. I don't need to recover that much."

"Samuel, don't try to stress everything on your shoulders," Ambi drastically announced.

"No, I have to do this. You said you wanted this done today, so I'm going to complete it today. Just let me pack and get equipped, please."

Ambi sighed and left the hut without turning around or saying something last. Samuel freed his head from the tight grip of the bandages. He tossed them aside and went to the large crate that was next to his bed. It was filled with his equipment and other things. Potions, herbs and whetstones were the basic needs for a beginning hunter. Also, there was a little amount of money in this large container. He equipped his wooden armor, placed the sword and shield behind his back, and placed the other things in his pouch.

He checked to see if he had everything with him. He looked down and saw that there's a card on the floor. This card is probably for the guild to notify him as a qualify hunter. He then went outside to find everything was okay except for the charred orphanage. From here, the guild was to his far left. He slowly walked there, afraid that everyone would notice him after the incident that happened yesterday. He still wondered what Jake tried to say to him that day. It was something about him and the Great Four. Whatever it was, he had forgotten it.

He walked pass the only blacksmith there was in town and took notice that Macy wasn't looking at him. Her beauty was the only the appreciation that he could take so far. Many of the villagers pointed and stared at the boy when he entered the guild.

"Isn't that the boy who had an ancestor of the Great Four?" one boy asked his mother.

"He should be very experienced to have someone like a Great Four to be in his bloodline." another voice went.

Samuel became very irritated by the fact that everyone remembered about the situation with him and Jake. Enraged, he stomped into the guild hall to find himself in front of a fellow hunter.

"You should stop acting like a big shot since you noticed that you have family member of one of the Great Four," the rough-looking male hunter spat.

"I wasn't trying to, sir," Samuel quietly said.

The man walked pass by him without saying anything else. The villagers of this place never took notice of him before and now they're all over him as if he's a celebrity.

"You shouldn't mess with Rogue whenever he's like that," one of the guild mistresses told him, "I really admire that you're a descendant of one of the Great Four!"

"Amy, you shouldn't treat young men as if they're children. Remember that you're only here because mother couldn't find a job for you," another guild mistress informed her little sister.

"I know, but there are interesting people in Crona. Although, they're not that interesting as the people in Loc Lac are."

Her sister sighed, "You aren't here to meet people! You're here to get some money to pay off your debts. Understand?"

"Um…excuse me?" Samuel interrupted the sister's conversation.

"What is it, boy? If you're here to take on a mission, the board's over there. If you're here to listen to our conversation, then grab a seat so you can hear more on how stupid my little sister is when it comes to money."

The guild mistress pointed at the board. It was filled with many gathering, hunting and special quests that were probably posted months ago. He took a look at the board and found the village chief's request. He snatched off the board and read it. He was assigned to find a several mushrooms in the Sunshine Plains. This is the Usolan's territory. This made him quiver in fear that the monster might pop up behind him and kill him on-spot.

"Kid, bring the request over here and I'll sign off on it," the older sister said irritated.

"Lucy, you don't have to be so mean to the poor boy," Amy reacted.

"He's older than you! I wouldn't call him "boy" if I were you!"

"Here's the request, miss," Samuel quickly handed the paper over.

Lucy read the sheet and noticed that the village chief posted this. She grinned at Samuel with curiosity. Amy tried to get a good glimpse of the paper, but her sister planted it on her face rough.

"Amy, stamp this paper with approval of the quest," Lucy said.

"Okay, Lucy!"

"Kid, do you know what the chief got you in?"

"No, ma'am."

"He's trying to get you killed out there. You're going to gather a few Unique Mushrooms and, hopefully, the Usolan won't kill you."

Samuel gulped and told the woman, "I don't think he would want me dead."

"Oh, so you think that you're going to live after this. Monster Hunters are faced with large monsters such as the Usolan constantly. They risk their lives for those who safely wait for their request to be completed. The guild just approves of that and let hunters get themselves killed daily. Do you understand that you're going to find yourself facing a monster sooner or later?"

"Listen, miss! I'm not going to die out there," Samuel's body shook with confidence, "At first, I didn't want to fight monsters, but my friend is hoping that I can become Monster Hunter. I'm going to find myself collecting those mushrooms and getting the heck out of there before any monster comes."

Amy interrupted their dispute, "Here's your request, hunter. All I have to do is see your guild card and record that you went to take on this quest, then, you'll be ready to go."

"Sorry, here you go, Amy."

Lucy sat in her chair behind the counter. Her body showed that she was in her earlier twenties. Her and her sister wore the clothing of most guild hall members. A green and yellow dress was on the older sister while a red and white dress was on the younger one. Lucy's sister was about two years younger than Samuel, but worked in the large guild hall for a year so far. Her youth was the direct opposite of her older sister's youth: delicate skin and body feature. Lucy did have delicate skin, but her body was slightly larger than the thin Amy.

Samuel handed Amy his guild card. She looked at the card and recorded his name down in a large notebook filled with the names of hunters, what date did they took a quest and what quest they took on. She gave him the card back and closed the notebook.

"I hope you'll have fun on your first quest, Samuel!" she brightly said.

"I hope you don't die out there, Samuel," her sister said in the opposite way of her sister's tone.

Samuel placed the card and request sheet in his pouch. Finally, he was ready to begin his very first quest. _Just wait for me, Jake_, he thought as he exited the guild hall and went to the destination where his quest will finally start.

"You didn't have to be so hard on him, sis."

"Only real Monster Hunters can tolerate the risk of being killed. That kid must show that he's up for it."


End file.
